Will you remember?
by xodreamalittledreamxo
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and Bella gets into a horrible car crash and gets amnesia and Can't remember a thing about the Cullen's. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Instead of Bella having to be turned during birth, Edward found a way to save her without turning her. But about 2 months later Bella gets into a car crash and gets amnesia and can't remember anything after meeting Jacob when she first moves back to Forks.

I woke up in the hospital not remembering a thing. The room was bright and I couldn't recognize where I was.

A doctor walked in right then and he was probably one of the most beautiful doctors I have ever seen.

I read his name plate and it said Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Bella." He said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine thank you." I said awkwardly. "Ummm…Where am I?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"What I mean is that I don't know where I am." I said almost yelling.

Right then a striking young man walked in the room and Dr. Cullen walked over and put his hand on his chest. "Edward, you need to wait just a little longer. I need to sort things out."

"I'm not going to wait any longer." Edward said to him then glaring his eyes over to me.

He walked over towards me and I started pulling away.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked me.

"I'm okay." I answered uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

"She has amnesia Edward. She can't remember anything. Not you, not moving to Forks, anything." Carlisle told us both. I was pretty sure that Edward was surprised and I was pretty surprised myself.

Edward looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Don't look at me! I apparently don't remember anything!"

Edward looked furious and stormed out of the room. I looked at Carlisle. "What the hell just happened?"

"That was Edward and you two were married and had a kid."

I looked at him with big surprise. Why would I be married? I just didn't understand it. I wouldn't mind marrying him since he was such a handsome young man but he looked a little too young. And so did I. I was too young to get married. I wasn't planning to get married until I was at least 25 years old. Not 19.

They let me out of the hospital after a month and I went back to living with Charlie. The rings that were on my finger I gave back to Dr. Cullen and told him to give them back to Edward since he hadn't come to see me. Carlisle tried to help me gain back my memory but it just didn't work. So eventually, he decided that only time would help me.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six months since I was in the hospital and it's been harder than I thought. Since the last thing I remember is meeting Jacob Black (an old family friend) I decided it be best if I go and see him.

He looked different from before. He had shorter hair now and was way more muscular than I remember. He also seemed very tall. Last time I saw him we were about the same height but now he seemed about a foot taller now.

When I got to his house with Charlie, he was with some friends and none of them had their shirts on. They all were very tan and tall like Jacob was.

Jacob came over to the car before I had the chance to get out. He ran over to Charlie and said, "Charlie how's Bella? Is she here?" Charlie pointed towards me and Jacob had a look of relief on his face. He came to the other side of the car and embraced me in a huge bear hug.

"Jacob!" Charlie exclaimed "Did you forget that I told you she has amnesia? She doesn't really remember you all too well."

"What does she remember then?" Jacob asked.

"The last thing she remembers is meeting you again when she first moved here."

"Oh." Jacob sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry. I still remember a little." I announced. "You must be Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Yes." Silence, "Well come on over. The gang and I were just having a little fun back here." He guided me down the small hill to where his other friends were. "Everyone of course knows Bella. But she doesn't know you guys. Well remembers anyways."

"What do you mean?" A guy, smaller than the others, spoke up and he looked a bit younger.

"She has amnesia and can't remember anything after we had met when she first moved back to Forks with Charlie. Bella this is Seth." He said as he gestured to the younger boy who just talked."And then there's Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Seth's sister Leah."

"Hi." I said a little uncomfortable.

"No need to be scared Bella. We won't hurt you." Embry said this time.

"Speak for yourself." Jared said looking at Embry. Now this is what made me feel really uncomfortable.

"Nobody's going to touch you." Jacob leaned down to whisper in my ear.

I sighed. Jacob motioned for me to sit down and I did and he sat down next to me.

Most of the night we all just talked and they all filled me in with what was going on in Forks. They told me about all the animal attacks and the killings and people going missing. By the end of the night Jacob and I walked back up to the house and I saw someone I never thought I would see again.

Edward. This was the last place that I would expect to see him. So I walked up to him and he immediately turned around to see me.

"Hello Bella." He said when he was fully facing me and I realized that he had a small child in his arms. I was a little too scared to ask him if that was our child because she looked just like both of us.

"Hey. I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I guess that we just haven't run into each other until today."

"Yes you are. The last time I saw you were in the hospital when I woke up and when you found out that I didn't remember anything, you stormed out of the room pissed off."

"I was just a little shocked that's all."

"Then why did you never come back?"

"I had a lot of things to do." Once that was out, I eyed the little girl that was sleeping soundlessly in his arms. He followed my gaze and said,"You have to remember at some point. And when you do, you are going to be so confused. When you remember, come to me." And with that he turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I started to think about what Edward had said to me. Would I really be confused when or if I ever remember? That made me want my memory back even more than I did before.

There was another thing that was bothering me as well. Was that our daughter he had in his arms last night? She looked a lot like me and Edward both and Carlisle said that we did have a child together.

It took me a couple hours of thinking before I fell asleep that night. When I woke up the next morning I got up and showered. When I got out I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning," Charlie said to me when he saw me.

"Morning" I answered back. He looked at me and asked, "Is everything alright Bella?"

"Everything's fine Dad. Trust me," I went over to the cabinet and took out a pop tart and put it in the toaster.

"Then why are you acting all weird?" He asked me.

"I'm not." I looked at him.

"Yes you are Bells." He said."What's wrong?"

"I ran into Edward last night." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I heard that we were married and that we had a kid. Is that true?"

"How did you find out about that?" He asked shocked.

"So it is true then." I looked away from him. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

"Bella please let me explain why I didn't tell you." He tried to grab me but I dodged his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you just going to let me go on with my life not spending it with my husband? You were never going to tell me where you?"

"Bella, there are so many other people out there in the world that are better for you. This is your second chance at life. To make better choices."

"So you don't want me to be happy? Because apparently I was perfectly happy!" I started to yell and water started to gush up in my eyes.

"Bella please!" He started to say but I ran out the house and got in my truck and pulled out of the driveway.

I didn't know where I was going but I just drove somewhere. I needed to get away from Charlie. I couldn't believe he wouldn't tell me the truth. I wondered if he even wanted me to regain my memory.

I pulled onto a dirt road and it started to rain. I got out of my truck and just sat on the ground. I wanted to go see Edward and apologize for not remembering him. I just wanted to hold him and never let go.

A couple of hours passed and I eventually fell asleep. When I woke back up I was in a bed. The room looked familiar but I couldn't place where I've seen it before.

The bed had golden comforters. It was a soothing color though. But it was also a sexy color in a way. The room had floor to ceiling windows that had curtains covering them. The room had thing that looked like they belonged in the 1900s. Possibly even before.

I heard someone come in through a door and I shot my eyes over to the door. I saw Edward walk through the door. "Hey." He said and walked over to me and sat down on the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine but…how did you find me?" I sat up and put my hand on my forehead.

"I was out in the woods and I saw your truck so I went over to it and saw you asleep on the ground." He paused for a few seconds. "Why were you lying out in the raid all alone and far from Charlie's house?"

"I needed to get away from Charlie for a while. That's all. Where are we?"

"We're at my house. Why did you need to get away from Charlie? What did he do?"

"I told him that I saw you last night and told him that Carlisle told me that we were married and he kept on saying that my memory loss is another chance for me to start over on my life and make better choices." I said with my head down.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "Do you believe me now? That we did know each other before?" He looked into my eyes and me into his.

"I always believed you. I knew that when you came into the hospital room and I saw how worried you were, I immediately knew that we had known each other." He dropped his hand and I looked down. "Is anyone else here?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

I looked up at him and saw that his head was down and I didn't know why I was doing what I was doing. I lifted up his head with my hands and I got one quick look into his eyes before I crushed my lips to his.

He took in the kiss with everything he had. He started to push forward causing me to lean back on the bed. He hovered himself over me only pulling away less than an inch for us to breathe. He started to pull my shirt up and I lifted my arms up and he yanked my shirt off. I unwound my arms from around his neck to his shirt and started to unbutton it. He took it off and went down to take my pants off and I started to take his pants off. The only thing I had on was my bra and underwear while he only had on his underwear. He took off my bra and underwear and I took off his underwear.

He lowered himself onto me and it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. He started to grind into me and me into him. I flipped over so that I was on top of him and continued to grind.

After a couple of hours he finally made us stop. "Shhh Bella. Just go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I complained.

"Oh well," He said with a little chuckle in his voice.

He started to hum something that I thought was familiar. It was soothing though. It made me fall asleep in no time.

In the morning I was still laying across his chest with my eyes in his neck. He started to rub his thumb on my back.

"Good morning," He said. "Sleep well?"

"Mhm," I moaned. "You? Oh wait never mind. Stupid question."

"Why do you say that?" He said sounding a little confused.

"Vampires don't sleep. Am I wrong?"

"You remember now huh?"

"Maybe," I started to giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning to the late morning sun on my bare back. I was lying across Edward's chest never wanting to leave. I peeked through my eyelashes to try to see his face. I see that his eyes are closed and I open my eyes fully and stare at him.

I didn't know what I did and didn't remember. I remember meeting Jacob, seeing the Cullen's in Forks High School Cafeteria for the first time, I remember developing relationships with my high school friends, finding out that the Cullen's are vampires and that the boys on the reservation are werewolves, I remember James, Victoria, And Laurent, I remember how they died, the newborn army Victoria created to try to kill me, Edward leaving, the Volturi, me and Edward getting married and the honeymoon, my whole pregnancy, Edward saving me from dying without turning me, and maybe a week after that and that's it.

I want to regain my memory fully, I do but I'm a little afraid of what I'm going to remember. I mean, what if I remember something I'd rather forget?

I hadn't realized I looked down until he spoke, "What are you thinking about?" He asked. I looked at him to see he was looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Everything that I remember so far." I answered.

"What do you remember by the way? You never got to that part."

I explained everything that I could remember. The entire time I looked at his chest never making eye contact with him even though I could see him looking at me through the corner of my eye.

"By the way,,, Where is Renesmee?" I asked.

"She's with Alice. Why? Are you not having fun here with me?" I laughed at his question.

"Well nothing's happening." "I can change that." He said with a laugh and crawled on top of me kissing me and we continued with what was happening last night.

**Sorry it's so short I was in a hurry. I know it has been a while since I've posted I've just been so busy lately. I will upload again sometime soon. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed by and I was regaining my memory little by little every day. I started to go back to my regular routine but there wasn't much to it.

Carlisle would ask me every day before I went to bed what I remembered that day and I would always give him one piece of information.

Alice came into me and Edward's room one day after I was changing and told me that me, her, Rosalie, and Renesmee were going to go shopping.

"Do I have to go Alice?" I asked complaining.

"Yes you do now hurry up and finish getting ready. The rest of us are already done." She said as she turned to walk out the door.

Edward walked in after her and came over to stand in front of me. "Can I come as well?" He asked as he put his hands around my waist making me look up at him.

"NO!" We heard Alice yell from downstairs.

"Sorry," I said, "But you can't. I just wish I didn't have to go and be put through all the pain that I'm gunna have to go through."

"I know, I know" He said as he kissed my forehead. "But do finish getting ready so that Alice doesn't have to throw you over her shoulders to get you out of here."

"Okay." I said pouting and then leaned up to kiss him.

"Hurry up Bella!" Alice called, "You can do that later!" We pulled away I walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When I came downstairs in a sweater, blue jeans, and my converse Alice looked with disgust at my outfit. "You couldn't have put on something nice to wear like the rest of us?"

"Hey," I said pointing a finger at her, "This is nice in my language."

"Whatever. Come on let's go."


	6. AN

**Hey guys I know you're probably a little disappointed that this isn't a chapter but I need to ask a something. I need an idea of what to put in the next chapter because I can't think of anything. I also might give this story to someone else to finish. I've just become very out of it with this story so if anyone else wants to continue it just ask and the first to ask will get it. Thanks for reading **

**-xodreamalittledreamxo**


End file.
